


Janice's Wet Dream

by BloodStainedReaper



Category: Candle Cove, Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainedReaper/pseuds/BloodStainedReaper
Summary: Janice wakes up tied up and completely naked in a dark cave. She soon meets an old familiar face, The Skin-Taker.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Janice's Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Skin-Taker will call Janice, little one. Janice is not a child in this story, she is around 18 years old in this. Skin-Taker is just calls her by the nickname he gave her back when she was young.

Janice wakes up in a dark cave all alone. She is tied up and completely naked. Janice tried screaming for help, but there was tape on her mouth. Then she hears someone walk towards her. It was a skeleton that was wearing a top hat, and cape made out of human skin. It was The Skin-Taker. 

"Hello, little one." The Skin-Taker says as he approaches Janice. 

"I am the Skin-Taker. It's been a long time since I've last seen you."

The Skin-Taker is standing over Janice with his hands on her head. He rips the tape off from her lips and begins kissing Janice passionately. She starts moaning and squirming around trying to get away from him, but he has too much power over her now. Janice scream out in pain as The Skin-Taker squeezes her boobies. She feels like she is going to pass out. 

"You've grown Janice." The Skin-Taker said as she start to cry.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go." The Skin-Taker says.

The Skin-Taker starts licking her wet vagina without permission.

"Stop it!" Janice scream at The Skin-Taker.

"What?" The Skin-Taker asks.

"Please don't do this! Please don't make me a sexual object for you to use as you please!" She shouted.

The Skin-Taker ignores her and continues licking her wet vagina. Janice stop screaming and begin to moan again. 

"It's okay, just relax." The Skin-Taker says.

The Skin-Taker starts rubbing Janice’s legs while still lapping her vaginal area. 

"This will be fun for both of us." Janice started crying again. 

"Why won't you leave me alone? Why does my body have to be used like this?" she asked.

"Because if we're going to enjoy our time together, then I need to make sure you're fully satisfied." The Skin-Taker answers. Janice stopped crying and moaned loudly. 

"Oh god... Oh god..." Janice moan as she climaxes all over The Skin-Taker's face.

The Skin-Taker smiles as he wipes her juices off of his face. 

"That was very good, little one."

"Stop right there Skin-Taker!" The Skin-Taker turns around to see Pirate Percy.

"Pirate Percy! Save me!" Janice yelled. Percy runs up to The Skin-Taker. He punches him several times in the face, which doesn't seem to hurt him much.

The Skin-Taker grabs Percy by the hair and shoves his head into the ground. Then he kicks Percy in the groin repeatedly. Pirate Percy runs forward with his sword raised high above his head. He swings the sword and chops off The Skin-Taker's head, killing him instantly. Pirate Percy picks Janice up and carries her naked body out of the cave.

Janice screams as she feels the cold wind blow through her naked body. 

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it now." Pirate Percy says. He carries her naked body toward his pirate ship. Percy takes Janice into his bedroom and then drops her onto the bed. Janice is confused until she sees Percy pulling down his pants, and revealing his dick. Janice looks in horror and tries to escape, but she can't because she is still tied up. Pirate Percy stares at Janice’s naked body with an evil smirk on his face. 

"I'm going to make you my little lady," he says as he starts stroking himself.

Percy grabs Janice’s head and pushes it forward so that he can shove his big hard rod into her mouth. The pain of this is excruciating. Janice sucks Percy’s large dick, which has been shoved in her mouth. She feels a tingling sensation all over her body and she begins to get wet. This is followed by a burning sensation throughout her entire body as Janice continues to suck Percy’s cock. He then came inside her mouth. Janice spits the cum out of her mouth, but Janice started to feel something cold hitting her backside. She turns around and sees Percy standing behind her holding a knife to her throat.

"If you scream, even once. I will kill you. Got it?" Percy asks. Janice nod silently. She let out a loud moan as Janice felt her tight young body being penetrated by his massive dong. Janice’s eyes roll into the back of her head and she starts to cry. This is followed by a wave of intense pleasure that lasts for hours. Janice continues to be violated by Percy's giant member. It feels horrible and she just wants it to end. Janice keep screaming out 

"No! No!" while Percy keeps pounding into her. Eventually, she finally comes down from her high, but Percy continues to thrust mercilessly. Her mind is blank, her senses dulled, and her soul numb. All Janice knows is one thing: she is about to come again...and it hurts so bad. He holds her tightly against him as he begins to slowly pump his hot seed into Janice’s womb. After a few minutes, Percy pulls out of her and Janice passes out.

Janice suddenly wakes up in her bedroom. She realizes that it was all just a dream. Janice looks at her digital clock, it was three in the morning. She decides to go back to sleep. As Janice sleeps in her bed, she could hear static outside her bedroom. 


End file.
